parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Ten Cents 2: Zorran's Rage (PlayStation 1) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Preview Clip 1: Summer Forest.
Here is preview clip one of Ten Cents 2: Zorran's Rage. Cast *Spyro the Dragon - Ten Cents (TUGS) *Sparx - Sunshine (TUGS) *Elora - Sally Seaplane (TUGS) *Hunter - Puffa (TUGS) *Money Bags - Warrior (TUGS) *Zoe - Princess Alice (TUGS) Transcript *Ten Cents: Oh yes. This is the Summer Forest. (he and Sunshine go around to get one red gem, two green gems, get some butterflies from some sheep, grab two green gems, get an extra life, grab a red gem, grab another butterfly, grab a red gem, grab a blue gem, and meet up with Sally Seaplane) *Sally Seaplane: Welcome, Ten Cents, and Sunshine. Here is the Summer Forest Home World. There are portals to many of the Avalar worlds around here. Unfortunately, since Zorran is in charge of the castle, we'll need your help. *Sunshine: Oh no! We're very sorry to hear that. *Sally Seaplane: Start by retrieving the talismans from each of the worlds you go to. *Ten Cents: Okay. (he and Sunshine collect a blue gem, flame a chest to get a gold gem, collect two red gems, grab two green gems, plunge down, flame two frogs, get two green gems, flame a frog, climb up while grabbing two red gems, a green gem, and three red gems, and meet Puffa) *Puffa: Hi, Ten Cents and Sunshine! Zorran smashed this bridge, so I guess you'll need to glide across it. Press X to jump and again while you're still in the air to glide. *Ten Cents: Okay. (he and Sunshine glide across to get four red gems, flame three sheep to get a life, flame a chest to get a blue gem, grab two green gems, flame a chest to get a blue gem, flame two frogs, break a vase open to grab a blue gem, grab three green gems, flame a frog, flame two chests to get two blue gems, grab two red gems, flame two chests to get two blue gems, grab a red gem, flame a sheep, and meet Princess Alice) *Princess Alice: Sunshine, your buddy, and following you around, is your health indicator, Ten Cents. The brighter he is, the more hit points you have. *Sunshine: That's me. *Ten Cents: Okay. (he and Sunshine set off, and dive into the water, but can't swim underwater, and swim over to get two red gems from a Coloccus portal. They swim back, climb out, and hit a frog and a vase to get a purple gem, but flame two chests to get two blue gems, grab two red gems, flame two frogs, flame another frog, climb up, grabbing three red gems, and meet Puffa) *Puffa: Hi, Ten Cents and Sunshine. You look like you're pretty agile. Let's try putting it to a test. See if you can get up this first step. Press X and hold it down to get more hang time. (hops up as Ten Cents and Sunshine follow him while doing the same and grab a green gem) Okay! Not bad. Now, to make this next jump, you'll have to glide. Press X to jump and again at the top of your jump to get the maximum glide distance. (hops over as Ten Cents and Sunshine follow him while doing the same and grab two green gems) Nice job. Now, try to do a hover. Press X to jump and again to glide and press the triangle button when you reach the end of your glide. Hovering will give you extra height and distance. (hops over as Ten Cents and Sunshine following while doing the same and climbing upward) *Puffa: You're very good! Now, for the hardest leap of all. You'll have to give this one everything you've got. Get a walking start, jump, glide, and hover just before getting to the edge of the platform. Don't forget to press forward on the D-pad or analog stick when hovering. (leaps forward as Ten Cents and Sunshine follow, doing the same) Wow. You're both good athletes. If I didn't lose my running shoes, I'd take you on for real. For now, here's an orb for your collection. (gives Ten Cents and Sunshine an orb) *Sunshine: Thanks. *Ten Cents: We need that. (he and Sunshine jump down and kill some sheep to get a life and some butterflies and meet Warrior) *Warrior: I'm sorry, Ten Cents, I'd love to show you how to swim underwater, but not as much as I'd love to take your treasure. *Sunshine: We'll need 500 for learning how to swim underwater. Category:Julian Bernardino Category:Julian14bernardino